


Until death do us apart

by angrygermanchild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beta Hange Zoë, Biting, Blood, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Character Death, Dominant Eren Yeager, English, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Humanity's Strongest, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Eren Yeager, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Rut, Rutting, Seme Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrygermanchild/pseuds/angrygermanchild
Summary: Alpha Eren x Omega LeviAll kinds of humans lived together in peace for many years, until the government decided to eliminate the ones that seemed to be less human than others. The conflict between those who considered themselves as 'normal' humans and those who were 'different' was already present many years before, but when the government decided to turn the hate humans already had against those different races the conflict got out of control.70% of the population are 'normal' humans15% are betas10% are alphas5% are omegas





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this story makes any sense, but I had it in my mind for a really long time now and I just decided to write it down.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm not used to writing in english.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I hope you like this fanfiction. I'll try to update fast and I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I'm not really used to writing in english.
> 
> If you leave kudos or comments I love you. Feedback is really important for me, thanksss

Every human is afraid of the unknown. During the last few years the racist attitude against people who were different increased drastically. But looking at the history of every human species it has always been that way.

Humanity was split in different groups. Alphas, Betas, Omegas and those humans who considered themselves as 'normal'. Nobody knew how far the conflict between those two kinds of humans who had a lot in common, but were still completely different, would go.

Sometimes it seemed that 'normal' humans would search everywhere for a way to blame the humans that were considered 'different'. Somehow everything was 'their fault'.

I often imagined myself in a world where nobody was judged by the way they were born. If everyone would be the same these conflicts wouldn't even exist, right? I even wished I was born a different way, just to fit in. But could I really wish for this? Shouldn't I accept myself the way I was born? After all being 'normal' in this sick world wouldn't change anything accept my own life. It would be selfish. It would help nobody but myself. It wouldn't stop this war. It wouldn't save lives.

Everyone considered us inhuman. For them going into heat was inhuman, choosing a mate by instinct was inhuman, going into rut was inhuman, acting by instinct was inhuman, the list would probably go on forever. Sometimes we were even called animals. But they always forgot one important thing about us. We were still living beings. Why would the fact that we had instincts make us less human? 

There were also a few laws, which were invented to make living together easier. For example the law that Omegas in heat who were not taking suppressants were not allowed to drive or go to school, the same applyed to alphas in rut. Thinking about it some rules actually made sense, but that still didn't change the disrespectful way most of us were treated.

But even though I had a hard life it could have been worse. I had friends, I found my mate, I had a good education and was close to my graduation. I learned to accept myself though the years. At first I was scared to ever accept someone as my mate. I pushed him away, scared of ruining everything I had achieved in life by giving into my instincts, but I soon realized living without him was impossible for me. It was like we were always meant to be together. He always understood me, he was patient with me. Even when I told him I was not ready to bond with him jet, he respected my decision and controlled his instincts whenever he was around me. He never did anything without my permission and no words would ever describe how thankful I was for having him as my mate. I never had to worry about my heats without him, since I was taking suppressants as long as I could remember I was able to wait as long as I wanted to and I knew he would also wait patiently for me to be ready.

For the first time in forever life seemed to be not as bad as I thought, but that was only a illusion that wouldn't last forever.


	2. Injustice

Levi's pov  
The class was quite, everyone was studying for the next exam in two days. I especially had to make up a lot of material I wasn't able to work on at the end of last month when my heat started. It happened even though I had took my suppressants, but that wasn't something unusual, sometimes the suppressants would fail to work, but gladly this was the first time it ever happened to me.  
Omegas were not allowed to attend school or go to work when they were in heat, it would be too dangerous for them and everyone around.

Nobody made a noice and everyone worked concentrated on their tasks and if I was honest with myself I found the silence quite reassuring. I was able to keep my focus completely on the tasks I was supposed to work on.  
That was until we heard loud siren sounds.  
Despite the worried shouts of our teacher, who told us to sit still in our seats and to keep calm. Everyone rushed to the windows to find out what was going on outside.

Big helicopters where circling the dark sky but they were not only above our school. They where everywhere, above every building and even on the horizon I could still see them flying above the city like there was no end.

The sirens stopped, only to reveal a loud frightening voice brought to us over speakers.

"Here speaks the government, this is not a test and should be taken seriously by every citizen. The government has agreed to exclude and eliminate everyone who is not fully human. The risk we are talking every day is too high and we won't let those animals allow to live among us anymore. It's time for a change. If you know or see anyone being alpha, beta or omega you are expected to report them to the government or eliminate them immediately without hesitation. Anyone who isn't following the rules will be put under arrest and is going to face the consequences of betraying their own nation. Thank you for listening, we expect you all to behave for the sake of us all."

When the speech came to an end everyone looked shocked and so did I. They weren't really going to believe everyone would try to kill their own friends. Who would do that, right?

But I found out I wasn't right. I could smell the strong scent of fear and distress in the room. It didn't took my classmates long to realize the situation was tricky and they had to think about what to do. I could already feel eyes glued to me when the class bully, who was the strongest took my arm and pushed me to the ground. I couldn't find the strength to resist or fight him, I was too shocked to react. Everyone gasped once my body hit the ground with a loud bang.

"You heard them! We have to kill this omega bitch or we all are going to get arrested!" He shouted.

He was the first one I would have expected to listen to those government pigs. Whenever there was a discussion about equality between different kinds of humans he was the one to act racist and talk about our kind like we were animals and like wr were worth noting.

Everyone looked at us in horror, they realized that what he did was now officially not wrong or illegal, but it just felt so wrong in so many ways. We had lived together so many years in peace, why the hell would the government suddenly decide something so cruel.

Nobody answered him. Nobody moved.

"Cowards can you not hear me? We have to do what they said!" He increased the pressure on my arm, making me whine. It hurt like hell, It felt like my bones would break any moment.

"Stop! Your hurting him!" A girl suddenly screamed.

"Well no shit, we are supposed to kill him! Or do you prefer doing it by yourself?" Another girl responded.

I couldn't believe it, people who I considered as classmates and friends a few minutes ago suddenly wanted to kill me. It felt so surreal.

Before anyone could say anything else I heard people running in the halls. I was scared. If those were people from the government, they would shoot me the second they saw me, but when the door opened I looked into two familiar eyes.

Jean Kirstein, I knew him because we had a few classes together and he was a friend of my mate. Even though they were constantly fighting about every little thing. He was an alpha and not only that, he was a strong one, I had smelled it the first day I met him.

"Levi-" was all he could say when he rushed into the room, than his eyes landed on the guy holding me down.

"Let him go." He said in a serious tone growling.

"You wish, I'm not interested in getting arrested, so you better fuck off and leave this to me." the guy snapped at him and shot a deathly glare.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, I was told by mate to get him out of here safe and that's what I'm going to do now." He said and with one simple punch in the stomach the guy fell to the ground.

"You okay?" He asked me and helped me stand up. I nodded still shocked.

"You're all going to be dead in a few days!" the guy screamed as we ran out of the class room.


	3. No fear to fight

"Where the hell is Eren?" I asked "I'm not leaving this shithole without him."

"That's exactly what I expected you to say." He laughed "We're going to meat him and the others at the third Exit, he's still inside helping others to get out."

To be honest I had already known without asking that Eren wouldn't leave before he was sure everyone got out, but the fact that he always thought he had to do everything by himself annoyed me. 

Without saying another word I ran off in the direction we just came from, ignoring Jeans worried shouts. When I was almost at the end of the hall I heard him shouting "Just don't let yourself get killed or Eren is going to kill me." But that was definitely not my intention.

I followed Erens scent hoping he was not hurt. Eren's scent was the strongest I had ever smelled. I would probably even be able to smell him if he was in a different building.

As the smell got stronger I heard people shouting and yelling, which made me run faster. Younger students rushed past me, they we're all betas. One of the girl was crying and another one looked at me in concern.

"You shouldn't go that way" she pointed out "were meeting everyone at the exit."

But I ignored her. I knew she only wanted me to keep save, but I had different intentions. I had to find Eren.

I looked in every room. Everyone was gone, even the humans had left. I hoped I wouldn't find any dead bodys. I prayed that everyone got out safe.  
As I opened the door of a classroom I saw three soldiers aiming their guns at an omega girl. Tears were streaming down her face and she held her hands in front of her face in protection.

"I'm sorry, please I'm sorry!" She whined.

Her apologies made me angry. There was nothing she had to apologize for. She didn't do anything wrong. She wasn't responsible for this or the way she was born.

It didn't took me long to react. The second I realized I had to do something I jumped at one of the soldiers, snapped his neck and grabbed the gun he let go of. When the other soldiers turned around aiming their gun at me I pulled the trigger and both of them fell to the ground.

I had never killed anyone before, but I had no choice. I wouldn't let an innocent child get killed because of no reason.

I turned around looking at the shocked girl. She was probably four years younger than me. She was now shivering in fear and still crying.

"Common we have to get out of here." I said to her and grabbed her hand.

When we got out of the room Armin ran in our direction.

"Why are you still in here?" He asked out of breath "Jean was supposed to-"

"I know" I interrupted him.  
"I'm catching up to you later, I have to find Eren. If he thinks I'm staying here like a well behaved dog he is totally wrong."

"Take her out of here." I looked at the girl who was still shivering.  
"If anything happens, don't wait for us."  
I said and before Armin was able to respond I ran away. I had no time to lose.  
Erens smell was strong here. He had to be here somewhere.

When I got into a different hall I was faced with people laying on the floor. Obviously people from the government. There guns were broken in half and their uniform was torn. Everywhere was blood. It was a horrible sight.   
I looked around, searching for a gun or any weapon to defend myself, but I had no luck. As I turned around my eyes met the ones of a soldier. He was obviously shot in the leg by the way he was standing. The floor around him was bloody. It seemed like he had lost a lot of blood.

"Well I might be dying today, but not until I killed at least a few of these unworthy creatures." He yelled and pointed his gun at me.

His word's made me angry. There was no explanation for the humans heated behaviour against us. As long as I could remember we all had lived together in peace for a really long time and now we were considered 'unworthy'? It didn't make any sense.

But I had no time to think about that now. When he fired the first bullet I ran in a different direction, the bullet hit the wall.  
From behind I jumped at him and threw him to the ground. He yelled because of the pain his leg caused when he hit the floor.

"I'm not going to let myself get killed by a filthy omega!" He yelled though grinding teeth.

How the hell did he know I was an omega? Humans were in no way able to smell us. Our nose was a lot stronger than theirs. There was no way he would be able to smell me. Maybe he just guessed right.

Thinking about that distracted me. I didn't notice him pulling something out of his pocket, but when a electro shock hit me I knew I should have killed him instantly. I fell to the ground while my whole body was twitching. I wasn't even able to talk, the pain was unbearable.

"Oh what happened? I thought you wanted to kill me?" He laughed.

My body stopped twitching, but the pain did not fade. I couldn't fight him like this.  
I gasped in shocke when his cold gun was pressed to my forehead. I struggled to get out of his grip, but everything hurt and because of the way he was holding me down I couldn't move.

I growled angrily.  
"Well they are right. You all are just animals after all." He smirked.

Was this supposed to be it? Would I only die because of my stupidity. If I had listened to everyone else I would be waiting at the exit, where everybody was.

"Goodbye" he laughed.


	4. Reunion

“Goodbye" he laughed.

But before he could pull the trigger he choked on air while his uniform turned red in the chest area. His eyes rolled back and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Shocked I pushed the dead body off me. I noticed a knife sticking though his back.

I saw Eren a few feet behind him and figured he had to be the one who had thrown the knife.  
He rushed to my side looking for any injuries.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I told him still shocked, while he hugged me tight.

"Why are you here? I don't want you to get hurt. You should have waited for me." He said worried.

"I told you already you don't have to do everything by your own. I would never wait outside and take the risk that you could die here while I'm not doing anything to prevent that. I would never forgive myself if you would get hurt here."

He nodded and smiled "So would I".

"Common we have to get out of here, I checked the building, I'm pretty sure everyone got out safe." He took my hand.

"Can you stand?" He asked with a worried look in his eyes.

I pushed myself up, still holding on to him. My legs were still wobbly and standing hurt, but I could walk. The electro shook was pretty intense. I would have never imagined they would use things this cruel on humans. After all we were all humans.  
But than again they just rushed into a school and wanted to kill everyone including younger children a few seconds ago.

It made me sick to imagine the rest of the city or the country. This wasn't the only school. They probably even killed younger children all around the country. This was just inhuman.

We walked through the halls. Everything was quite, there was no sign of students or people from the government.

I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the guy from the government knew I was an omega. I knew that my classmates had known it, especially after last month when I wasn't at school for a few days because my heat started. They also could have seen me together with Eren and they could easily figured out what I was when they knew that he was an alpha.  
But that guy from the government didn't know anything about me. We never met and I was sure I had never seen him before. So how did he know that?

"What are you thinking about?" Eren asked when he realized I was getting slower.

I hesitated before answering him.  
"This guy you just killed...he knew I was an omega... how? I mean how was he able to find out about that, I could have also been a normal human to him. How did he know he had to kill me?" I asked still confused.

"When I killed some of them I looked for weapons to defend myself and I found this."  
He pulled a small device out of his pocket.

"This can detect smell and figure out our dynamics. It's a lot easier for them to figure out if the person in front of them is human or not." He explained.

"Why did you take it with you?"I asked him.

"I thought maybe it's useful for Hange. She had worked for the government. We should keep track with the technology they have, so we know what to worry about and we can figure out ways to trick their systems."

"Makes sense."

As we got to the exit we were alone. They were all gone. Something probably happened, they wouldn't have left if they knew we were still behind. I remember telling Armin to leave us behind if they had no other choice. I just hoped that they were safe.

"Common we have to hurry. Being outside for long won't be any good. They can see us easily that way." Eren pointed out as we left the school behind us.

I nodded and continued walking faster.

At least I didn't have to have to worry about losing any family members.  
I didn't know who my parents were and Eren's mom died a few years ago, so we didn't had family to worry about. But I couldn't imagine how scared everyone else probably was. They could already have lost their loved ones and they wouldn't know, because returning home could lead to their death.

But that didn't mean I was not afraid at all. I had friends to worry about. I especially was worried about Hange and if she was safe, since she had worked for the government before. She probably knew a lot about their weapons and strategies, which would lead to the fact that she was someone they would want to keep quite.


	5. Save place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this, it means a lot to me!

The streets were empty. There we're no cars and no people. A few days ago it had looked so peaceful. The people were friendly. Everything was different now.

We arrived at a small house at the outside of the town. I knew this place well. This was were Hange would go if she wanted to make experiments the government wouldn't allow. But after she got fired it was empty and not used most of the time.

From the outside it looked innocent and small, without attracting any attention.  
But it was only the entry to an underground basement. I had no idea who had built it and when it was made, but that was not important. Important was that we had a way to keep safe for at least a small amount of time.

Eren smelled the air and looked around to make sure nobody had followed us. But gladly that wasn't the case. We opened the door and got inside.

"Oh god Levi, Eren you two are okay." Hange whined and hugged both of us tight.

"I worried so much about you. You can't imagine." She said.

"We're okay Hange don't worry." I said and couldn't help but smile.

"Were are the others?" Eren asked and Hanges face turned serious.

"Well most of them are trying to rest, everyone is tired. Gladly I only had to clean small injuries until now, nobody was shot."

"What about Jean's group are they all here?" Eren asked worried.

Before Hange could respond, Jean appeared behind her. His left cheack was patched up.

"It didn't go as planned." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned.

"Those fuckers had blocked almost every exit and entry, we had to split the group. Some of us got injured, but were fine. It's just...the others didn't return. They're still outside."  
He said.

"Fuck we should have stayed together after all. I shouldn't have left the group." Eren said through grinded teeth.

"You saved innocent lifes. They would have killed more students if you weren't there to help, Eren." Jean said "It's not your fault. Let's just hope they will return."

"Later a few of us will have to go out looking for food. I tied packing as much food as possible when I heard the sirens, but it will not even be barely enough to feed us all. It'll maybe last for a day, definitely not longer. Maybe we'll find them later, let's just hope nobody is wounded badly." Hange said.

"Down the corridor are a few rooms, you should rest as long as you can." Hange gave us a weak smile.

As we walked down the small corridor it was really quite between both of us. I knew Eren was thinking and trying to figure out what we should do next. But I couldn't think straight anymore. So much had happened during the last few hours. It was too much to process.

"How long was Hange working down here? This is insane." Eren said after a while.

"Well last time I was here it wasn't nearly this big, but she always talked about changing this whole underground thing into a save place for everyone who was searching for a place to stay, if the government would went crazy. I think she kind of thought that something like this would be happening some day." I said "But she had a lot of help, especially Moblit helped her with a lot."

Eren nodded and opened one of the doors in the hallway. It was dark in the room. He turned on the lights and we watched the light fill the room. Inside was a small double bed and a wardrobe. The room was small, but it was enough.

"Common let's lay down for a bit, your probably tired." He said smiling.

We got under the covers of the bed and and enjoyed the peace for as long as we could. I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes, while he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"We're going to figure this out together. Don't worry I'll keep you safe." He whispered and I smiled.

I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me and I definitely wouldn't let anything happen to him.

I drifted off into a light sleep. For a few minutes everything seemed okay. Like nothing was wrong. Like this war hadn't even started and we didn't have to run away. I only needed him to stay with me, wherever he was I felt safe.


	6. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I'm sorry. I'm going to update soon.

I woke up when someone knocked on the door. At first I was confused where I was, but than I remembered everything. The soldiers who wanted to kill us, how we escaped from the school and how we got here. I wanted to scream. Just thinking about it made me sick. It all felt like a bad dream, like a nightmare. It felt unreal.

What would have happened if I would have stayed at home today and wouldn't have gone to school this morning? Would I still be alive? Or would they have killed me in my own apartment?

Eren quickly got up from the bed and opened the door.

"We're heading out in a half an hour. It is dark now, we shouldn't have any problems finding some food and clothes for the next few days." I heard Petra say.

I smiled when I heard her voice. I was glad she was okay and safe. She had been a friend of mine for a long time.

"We're going to be ready in a few minutes." Eren answered.

"There's also something else you should know." She continued. "The other group returned a few minutes ago. Two of them were shot. Not with normal bullets though..."

Eren looked confused and angry. No wonder he was angry. These people are trying to kill our families and friends. They try to take everything from us including our freedom.

"What kind of bullets?" Eren asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, I think Hange will be able to tell you more than I can." She said. "See you two in a few minutes."

I went to the door and grabbed his hand. Trying to ease the tension. He relaxed a bit.

"Don't worry too much." I tied to clam him down. We wouldn't be able to join everyone else if he was smelling so much like anger.

"Mikasa and Armin were in that group." He said worried. "I know it's selfish to think like that, but I just hope-"

"It's going to be okay. Like you said, we're going to figure this out together." I said and tried to smile. He squeezed my hand.

"Okay let's go."


	7. Outside

We walked down the corridor and got to the first room. We heard voices coming from inside, including Hanges.

We opened the door and everyone looked at us. On the ground were two mattresses with two people on top of them. I recognized one of them immediately.

Armin lay unconscious on one of the mattresses, while Mikasa knealed beside him. When she noticed Eren she rushed in our direction.

"Eren..." she said worried and hugged him. I never had a problem with Mikasa hugging Eren. Even though she never really exeptet me as his mate, I knew that she was his sister, his family, just like Armin was.

"What happened?" Eren asked. His voice had an angry and worried tone. I could smell the distress in the room.

Hange joined us.

"The bullets they shot with contained a drug."she said after some time of waiting. "They rush through your blood very fast and in a few minutes it makes you dizzy and unable to move. So once you are shot with the bullet you become an easy target for them. But don't worry, they probably won't last longer than a day and I'm working on a antidote."

"Why would they shot us with this? If they wanted to kill us they could have just used normal bullets." I said confused.

"I know. That means that this time they didn't had the intention to kill us. If I think about it, it looks like they wanted to capture some of us." She said. "I have no idea what they have in mind or what they are trying to do, but it's definitely not something good. That's for sure."

>Time Skip<

We grabbed the few empty bags we had and went outside. Hopefully we would find some food and clothing.

We splited into three groups of five people. Like this we would be faster and we would be able to get away much easier if someone was shooting at us. We wouldn't be able to fight like this, but we hoped it wouldn't go that far.

Hange stayed in the basement. She wanted to take care of everyone who was wounded and I also thought it would be the best if someone would stay there.

We walked further away from the safe place, so if they would search for us in the area where we stole the food they wouldn't find our hideout.

We broke into a small grocery store. I knew this wasn't the best to do, but we had no choice, we needed a lot of food. Stealing wasn't what I had as intention, when we started looking for food, but we soon realized that there wasn't anything else we could do.

We started packing things in our bags, while Mike destroyed the security cameras, so nobody would be able to identify us.

I heard two of the younger kids from our group fighting about stupid things. I tried to ignore it. After all we had to hurry up, but they didn't stop and I got even more annoyed.

“Get a hold of yourselfs! We're not here for fun, so take this serious!" Both flinched and started running into a different direction, after they nodded quickly.

"What a pain." I muttered to myself.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder lightly.

"I always knew you had the potential to be a leader." Eren said laughing. I quietly growled at him. I definitely wasn't in the mood for jokes. " 'Captain Levi' hmm it would definitely suit you." He smiled. "Just don't be too hard to them. It's not easy for them."

"It's not easy for anyone." I said.

I knew they we're younger and they probably had lost many friends and family members, but that was the problem everyone had lost important people. Nobody had said it would be easy to survive in a time like this.

We packed as much as possible in our bags and took as many things with us as we were able to carry with our hands and started to walk back.

The night was quite and peaceful. In this part of town were not many buildings. In a few houses we saw light shining from inside. I wasn't angry at the humans. At least they still had peace and weren't forced to leave their houses. The hate towards the humans wouldn't change our situation. It wouldn't make anything better. So there was no point in hating them when they hadn't done anything wrong. Wrong was the government and yes maybe also some humans, but I wasn't blaming all of them.

When I noticed my way of thinking I got angry. I just called them humans. Like we weren't worth to be called humans ourselve. We we're also humans. We weren't anything else and nobody should tell us differently.


	8. Controversial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate some comments and feedback! :)

When we returned to the basement we were the first group that arrived. The others were still outside. We decided to go to bed, it was a hard day for everyone, sleep was probably the best decision now. Some of the People who had stayed behind remained awake. If someone would be attacking us we would at least have a small chance against them.

"I hope they get back soon. I don't want to know what happens to them if they run into soldiers from the government." I said quietly as I hold Eren closer to me.

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure they will be back when you wake up." He whispered and hugged me tight.

I knew he was worried as well, I could feel it, however he concealed his worry pretty good.

"I hope so." I said. I soon drifted off into a light sleep.

When I woke up I felt sick. Something wasn't right. My body was trembling slightly and I felt light headed.

"Great just what I need now." I said to myself. Getting sick was something I hadn't asked for and it was definitely not something that I needed right now.

I turned around in the bed, only to notice that Eren wasn't with me anymore.

Where the hell did he go? Why didn't he wake me up when he got up this morning?

I pushed the thoughts away and decided to get up. I groaned in discomfort when I tried to stand.

I don't have time to get sick now. I thought annoyed.

This wasn't like a day when I had to get up for school. I couldn't just stay in bed telling everyone I was sick. This was different. They needed me. I had to get up.

After I put on some of the clean clothes we were able to steal yesterday, I walked towards one of the first rooms in the hallway. Inside was almost everyone I knew. They were all awake and most importantly they we're well. So the groups had returned yesterday. I was glad.

"Levi." I heard Eren call me as he walked into my direction.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got up?" I asked.

"You looked so peaceful while sleeping, I couldn't wake you up. I know everything that happens right now is not easy. I was glad you were able to sleep at all."

"Tch I don't need you to pity me." I sounded angry. I realized the tone of my words after I had said it. I had literally spit the words at him. Eren looked hurt.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I said apologizing. "I'm just not in a good mood today, your right everything happening right now is a lot...for everyone." He nodded, a weak smile appearing on his face.  
"So you weren't able to sleep at all?" I asked concerned.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
"Well yes, but don't worry about it."

"You know you could have just wake me if you couldn't sleep. I would have stayed awake with you." I said.

"I quite enjoyed watching you sleep for a bit, it's interesting, you look so peaceful when you sleep, not as angry as you sometimes look during the day." He said with a smile spread though his whole face.

"Stop smiling like an idiot while saying you watch me while I sleep, it's creepy." I said and ruffled his hair.

“Are you two done chatting?"someone asked behind me. When I turned around I saw Mikasa standing right behind me, arms crossed.

I gave her a questing look.  
"Marco woke up just now, he's talking to Hange." She said looking at Eren.

I turned my face in his direction.  
"Who is Marco?" I asked concerned, looking at him.

"Some of us found him outside during the night. He was hurt and hadn't eaten for a few days. I carried him inside, so he could rest. Nobody knew him from somewhere, he was probably from a different city, but we couldn't just let him stay outside." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Eren.

“Oh Levi common, I'm sorry, I didn't had the chance to tell you about everything that happened while you were asleep." I frowned at that.

I knew he didn't had to tell me everything, the exact moment I was awake, but still the way he said it wasn't very nice.

I turned around. Making my way out of the room without saying another word.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I left, but he didn't made an effort to follow me. Not that I was blaming him, I think I wouldn't even follow myself, especially when I was so moody.

"I'm going to Hange." I said and closed the door behind me. I sighted, closing my eyes for a second. My head hurt and I was getting tired just by arguing with Eren. I didn't like it. It just felt wrong and after all I couldn't even be angry at him for a long time. The anger I had felt a few seconds ago was already fading. I would always forgive him. Not to mention that I was the first one to spit angry words at him this morning, I couldn't blame him.

>Time Skip<

"Maybe he didn't tell you because Marco is an Omega. Maybe he was afraid you would assume something." Mikasa said appearing behind me in the hallway.

Eren wasn't like many Alphas, I knew that.  
But my instincts screamed threat. An Omega I didn't know had talked to my mate and to be honest I didn't like it. I even remembered how he said that he was carrying him inside. It wasn't like Armin. Armin was part of his family, but I didn't even know that other omega.

"He isn't completely your mate jet." Mikasa reminded me as if she was able to read my thoughts.  
But she was right, as long as he wasn't marked by me he looked like he was available for anyone. We always smelled like each other, but was that really enough?

“I knew you would be jealous." She said smirking.

"Tch I am not. Stop acting like I'm the typical Omega!" I said angry.

"Oh common, I know how you Omegas work. You can't tell ne that it doesn't bother you." 

But did it really? Did it really bother me that much?  
I wasn't sure. I wanted to push that thought away, I knew Eren was loyal. I knew him for a long time now, I shouldn't be jealous and it definitely shouldn't bother me. But it kind of did and I couldn't deny it. I hated being an Omega for exactly that reason. My feelings were blinded by instincts. 

It wasn't even a big deal. I had talked to many Alphas before and Eren would never act the way I did right now. Would he?  
He trusted me and I as well trusted him, so why did it made me angry?

"I don't want to deal with your stupid accusations right now." I said and pushed past Mikasa.

"How is Marco?" I asked when I entered Hanges room, taking a glance at the sleeping Omega laying in one of the beds.

"Better, definitely better." She said not looking up from her computer.  
"I treated his wounds and gave him something to calm down, so he could sleep easier." She explained. I nodded.

"Levi do you have a Handy?" She  asked looking at me. I raised a eyebrow at her. "Yes of course why do you ask?" I looked at her concerned.

"Would you mind giving it to me for a second?" She asked holding her opened hand in my direction, waiting. I took my phone out of my pocket and placed it in her hand.

"I'll give it back to you later. I'll have to install a program that blocks everyone who wants to have access to your phone. Otherwise we can't say for sure if it's safe to keep using it." She explained.

"How can you be so sure that they are going to search something on our phone?"

"They're not searching for something, they want to find out our location. And it's rather easy to figure that out once they are connected to your phone." I nodded.


	9. Uncontrollable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished writing a new chapter. I'm on vacation right now, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update during the next few days. But I'd appreciate some feedback :)

I got out of Hanges room and walked down the hallway. I was tired. I hadn't done any hard work today, but still I felt like I had just ran a few miles. My face felt hot and my body felt weird. Was I really just getting sick?

Erwin came out of a room and looked at me concerned once he had noticed me in the hallway clearly lost in thoughts.

"You okay Levi?" He asked with a weak smile.

I looked up at him, nodding.  
"Yes I'm fine." I answered him. He probably noticed my tired face.

"Just tired?" I nodded again.

"Hm thought so. I know how hard everything here is. I would also prefer sitting in my heated apartment watching the Saturday news, than staying down here in this basement figuring out how to survive."

I chuckled. "I know. Everyone would."

We stared at each other a few more minutes. I already opened my mouth to tell him goodbye, but he was faster and spoke before me.

"Levi, are you in heat?" He asked concerned looking me in the eyes.

It was quite for a few seconds. Nobody of us said anything and I just stared at him, like he had just told me the most impossible thing.

I backed off. What did he mean by that? I couldn't be in heat, I am taking suppressants...

"N-no I can't be...I mean-"

But than it hit me. I wasn't taking suppressants anymore. I didn't had any. I left them at home. I normally had to take them everyday at the same hour. Even not taking them for only one day could have the result of me going into heat at every second.  
I wasn't in full heat now, but I was clearly getting there.

I look at him shocked. Suddenly feeling the heat in my bones once I had realized it.

He took one step towards me.  
"Stay where you are! Don't come near me!" I ordered him when I started panicking.

"I won't do anything to you, but shouldn't I at least bring you to your room? You can't stay here alone in the hallway." He said.

"Don't act like you are such a gentleman, it doesn't suit you." I snapped at him.

I wasn't feeling well and I didn't know what to do. The only thing I wanted was Eren. I wanted him to hold me, I wanted to feel his heat on my body. I wondered if he was still angry at me. I hadn't seen him all day after I had left so abruptly. Would he even want to see me after I had reacted the way I did?

Erwins smell grew stronger and he came closer to me. I inhaled deeply, shuddering at the strong smell of an Alpha right in front of me. I felt weak. 

I looked into his eyes. They were already darker than normally.

"Erwin get away, you shouldn't be near me." I explained, trying to get more distance between us both, but once I had taken a few more steps my back hit the wall behind me. I felt trapped. This wasn't good. I was scared.

I had to run. My room was only a few more doors down the corridor. I could make it. But before I was able to even turn into the direction of my room, Erwin hold me by my wrist, pressed his face into my neck and inhaled deeply. My eyes grew wide with fear. He could just bite down on my scent glad any moment he was only a few centimetres away from it.

"Fuck you smell so good Levi. I can't control myself." I felt his hot tongue on my neck and his cold hands wandering upwards my cold body. I shuddered.

I felt my legs growing weak. Any second they would give in and I would be on the floor, helpless, like the stupid Omega I was.

My underwear was getting wet. I was slicking. I could smell it. The sweet smell blinding my senses and making me even weaker than I already was. The uncomfortable wetness coated my thighs slowly.  
A whine escaped my lips as I shuddered at the sensation.

I was getting aroused by Erwins pheromones and there was nothing I could do against it. My body wasn't listening to my orders.

"Move Erwin!" I heard Hanges serious voice as she appeared out of nowhere, but I was too tired to look up at her.

Only seconds later I heard Erwin whine. He released me from his tight hold. Once his grip was off me I slid down the wall, panting hard.

I heard Erwin coughing in the distance.  
"What did you spray in my face?"

"I knew this wouldn't be so useless after all. It's meant for alphas, who have no control over their actions. The smell is very strong and not exactly appetizing, the complete difference of heat pheromones." She said proud.

I felt Hanges hand rest on my shoulder, while my body was still shaking. She crouched down beside me and turned around one last time to look at Erwin.

"Leave." She demanded. Her voice was so serious, the opposite of her normally cheerful voice, that I was glad to hear every day, even though I sometimes acted like I got annoyed of her bright and happy behaviour. I even called her childish sometimes, but if I was honest it made me happy and I would never want her to change.

Once Erwin was completely gone Hange turned her full attention towards me. I was glad that she was the one who found me. Betas were known for the fact that they were able to keep calm in stressful situations, also they weren't affected by the pheromones as much as alphas were.

"Levi are you okay?" She asked worried. I only nodded, still shocked. No of course I was far away from being okay. I was shocked, scared and was almost raped by someone I thought I knew very well.

"God we need to get you to your room as quickly as possible, before someone else enters the hallway." She looked around worried, still holding the bottle with the liquid in her right hand as defence.

"Can you walk?" I tried to stand up, once I was on my wobbly legs again I felt my body giving out under me and I fell to my hands and knees.

"Okay we can do this, don't worry." She tried to sound as calm as possible, even though I knew she was not, her scent wasn't calming. She smelled anxious, worried and concerned.

She helped me up again. This time with her help I steadyed myself with the wall. She also helped me walk and tried to steady me every time I seemed like I was about to fall. My steps were sluggish and wobbling, but after few more minutes I made it to my room.

Exhausted I fell to my knees. I felt hot and my body was itching. My clothes were burning on my skin, I hated everything about going into heat.

"Do you want me to get Eren?" Hange asked concerned.

My eyes widened. Did I really want Eren right now? My body was clearly telling me to get to my Alpha as quickly as possible. But what would Eren do if he found out about this? Of course he would be angry. He'd be angry at Erwin for doing this to me. But so was I. I knew he acted on instincts, but still that didn't justify his actions. 

Only thinking about it made me feel sick. I could still feel his hands on my body.

Wouldn't Eren hate me even more? I had been an idiot for not realizing that I was going into heat. What would he say if he knew that another Alpha had touched me? Would he still want me after that?

"Levi?" Hange asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, don't bring him to me..." I said quietly.

She signed. "Do you want to take suppressants? I still have a few stronger ones, that would reduce your heat." I nodded.

"But I still think you should tell him, he is your mate, I don't think he will be angry. He will probably be glad that your all right, he really cares for you Levi."


	10. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not able to write a lot right now, so this is only a short chapter. Anyway, I love everyone who comments and gives me feedback, because that's really important for me :)

After Hange gave me the suppressants I felt a lot better. I was glad that they didn't failed to work. Nobody would know what happened, not even Eren would find out anything.

I made sure that my scent was back to normal when I left the room. I actually wanted nothing more than to rest and just lay down. After all I was pretty exhausted, but I didn't want to look weak. I wanted to be the opposite of what people thought about omegas. Nobody would see me weak, I'd make sure of that.

“You know, we can't always stay down here? What are we waiting for? For our death? That someone of those idiots comes down here to kill all of us? If we go outside we might still have a chance." Jean snapped at Eren when I entered the room. They were probably discussing what our next move would be and got into a fight. That wasn't something so unusual.

"A chance? You don't actually think we have a chance against all those soldiers and their weapons?" Eren growled.

"Well I don't know what you want, but I want revenge! I don't care about the rest. They took everything from us. They killed our families. Many of us only have ourselves left. Be honest, if your mate would be dead, would you still stay down here and do nothing, while they are still outside killing innocent humans?" It was quite.

"Guys please calm down. I think if we fight we should at least know something about their strategies, otherwise we can't fight against them." Armin said as he stepped between the arguing Alphas.

"Yeah you're probably right. But it makes me sick to know that those humans kill their own kind, just because we are different. That doesn't make any sense." Jean said.

"No it doesn't. And nobody expects you to understand them. But we'll figure this out. I'm sure about that." Armin said with a weak smile.

Eren took a glance in my detection. And smiled towards me.

So he wasn't angry anymore that I left and didn't return until now? Maybe he was just glad I was back. He was glad to see me again without me being mad because of the way he talked to me this morning. But just like that I was also glad to see him, no longer angry at me. If he even was angry in the first place.

He made his way towards me, still smiling.

"Where we're you all day?" He asked concerned but still tried to sound nice.

"None of your business." I replied. But when I realized how I said that, seeing his smile fade I mentally cursed myself.

"I mean... I was talking to Hange." I quickly said. Adding a quite "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, while a small smile appeared back on his face.

When we were about to leave the room Hange came across our way. First I was scared that she would tell Eren about what happened earlier this day, but I tried to relax. Hange would never do something like this. I trusted her. If I would consider it as okay to tell Eren about what happened, I would tell him. If I would decide not to do that I wouldn't. Hange would respect my decision.

"Eren, about the device you took with you the day they attacked the school. I checked it and actually found out some incredible informations about it." Hange explained.  
"The years I worked together with the government I never saw them working on something like that. And to invent something as complicated as this they probably have someone really professional working for them. It can detect our scents and figure out our dynamics. I myself couldn't figure out until now how it exactly works, I've never seen anything like that before."

So that's why this guy knew I was an Omega, I thought to myself.  
But what Hange told us made me actually a bit worried. If even Hange couldn't figure out how their new technology worked, who would be able to do that? Would we even have a chance against them now that we didn't even knew about their weapons? What if this wasn't the only thing they had invented new?

"But don't worry too much!" Hange continued sounding positive. "I'll figure out how it works. And once I know how it works I'll search out a way to trick their systems."

"That would be great." Eren said. His eyes lit up. "Like this they wouldn't know our dynamics. We could actually have a chance to fight against them if they didn't know what we were right away."

Hange nodded. "I'll try my best to figure it out as quickly as possible." She said smiling and disappeared in a different room.

If the humans wouldn't be able to know our dynamics right away, they could think we were just normal humans. Like this they wouldn't open the fire at us and we would be able to fight against them, because we would have a advantage. Well kind of an advantage, it wouldn't help us much if it would come to a fight.


	11. Nervousness

Days went on rather slowly. I couldn't deny that the short appearance of my heat made me weak. My body was still feeling weird. Affected by the strong suppressants I was taking right now. I was scared to go into heat here. I knew how Erwin had reacted when he only had smelled me. Aside from that I was scared to do something I would regret if I wasn't in my right state of mind. After all heat wasn't something to be taken lightly. It was a challenge every time it happened, it wasn't something you could get used to. And right now we could be attacked at any second. I felt like it would be selfish to just think about being unable to defend myself because of my dynamics and to think that I could even allow myself to go into heat. It would just distract everyone. And distractions in any way could mean death right now.

"Levi we need to talk." Hange said in a serious tone that made me mentally shiver. I nodded and followed her into her office.

She sat down on her chair and looked towards me.  
"You probably know that the suppressants your taking right now are way stronger than the ones your normally taking and you need to know that those are only for emergencies. Taking those for a long time will have effects on your body, because if you get used to them normal suppressants will lose their effects and you will only be able to take the strong ones. Anyway that isn't something we need to worry about right now. But since we're down here everything we have is limited, even the suppressants your taking. After all you aren't the only omega. They are going to be completely empty in less than five days." She explained.

"Why don't we go outside and search for some more like when we search for food?" I asked confused.

"You don't know if they poisoned them by now. After a they would do everything to kill us, it's just not save and I don't want to take responsibility if anything happens to you."

“But Hange I can't risk going into heat here, what if something happens and I'm-" before I could continue worrying she stopped me.

"Levi calm down. You're health is more important right now. And if you still have worries, remember we aren't that weak and we'll manage this."

"Sounds like you don't need me at all." I said joking.

"We do actually, but we need you strong and healthy and after your heat your going to feel much better, you just have to give your body the opportunity to get better." She said.

I sighed. "Well feels like I don't have much of a choice."

"I'm not forcing you, I'm just trying to do the right thing and I only want the best for you. I'm your friend, don't worry. And if you worry about the others, they'll understand too."

That was right, everyone would know about this, once my heat would start. But like Hange said, they'd probably understand. After all it was normal for Omegas to go into heat. It wasn't something unusual and definitely not something somebody should be ashamed of. After all it was part of our dynamics. Neither I or anyone else could change that.

Biting nervously on my lip I tried to figure out how to explain it to Eren once I had left Hanges office. He was my Alpha, he out of all people would understand this the most. But I wasn't sure if I was ready to spend my heat with him. Like I had said, he is my Alpha and I was sure that I didn't want to spend my life with someone else. I'd never chose a different person. Eren was the one I always wanted. So what was I waiting for? Was I just scared? I couldn't even explain what I was scared of.

"How are you feeling?" Eren asked comming into my direction.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I looked at him questioning.

He looked away "It's nothing, I'm sorry. It's just...you're scent is weird lately, I just wanted to ask if you're okay."

"It's fine." I sighed. "The suppressants I'm talking right now are just a bit stronger. It maybe affects my scent." I explained, not talking about the fact that I went into heat a few daws ago, on porpoise. I didn't even know if my scent really was different because of my suppressants. I hadn't even noticed that my scent had changed, I couldn't explain it.

"Oh I understand." He said.

“But there is something else I need to talk with you about." I said. While he looked at me questioning.

"My suppressants are going to be empty in the next few days and I'll be going into heat rather quickly once I don't have anymore of them."

"So what do you want me to do? I can help you to get thought this and even if it's just to comfort you. I won't do anything you're not okay with." He explained.

But what did I want him to do? I didn't even know it by myself. He was so caring. How did I even deserve him?

"I-I don't know if-" I stuttered.

"You don't have to decide this right away, I'll always give you time. I'll wait for you as long as I have to. You can tell me once you're ready." He smiled at me.

I looked away shyly, not knowing how to respond to him. I wanted to tell him so badly what had happened when I went into heat days ago, but I was still scared. I couldn't tell him now. I just didn't know how. I didn't know how he would react and maybe that was what I was scared of. It wasn't right to hide this from him. It was like I was lying to my Alpha and it hurt, but I knew I would probably tell him about it someday, I just didn't know when, I wasn't ready.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Don't thank me, I know you would do the same and respect my decisions as well." He said grabbing my chin gently and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I melted into his touch, his scent giving me comfort and wiping away every doubt I had. Unconsciously I leant forward and rubbed my neck against his.

I loved having his scent all over me. I loved smelling like him and I loved that he smelled like me. Everyone walking past him would knew I was his mate. They wouldn't touch him. This Alpha was mine and everyone would know that. It made my inner Omega scream out of happiness.

I pulled away blushing, I didn't even realize that I was purring and how long I was leaning into his touch. Completely lost in his soothing scent.

He kissed the top of my head, a huge smile was spread across his face.

"Still don't know what I would do without you." I whispered.

"I love you too Levi." Eren laughed.

A few hours later the happy atmosphere was gone. Almost everyone of our group got together to plan the next week. We were still torn in opinions. Some wanted to fight and get revenge. Others wanted to keep save and wait before we would do something reckless. It was hard to find a option the democratic way. We had no leader, which sometimes lead to everyone talking at the same time, which made everything a lot more difficult than it already was.

Erwin and Eren took the lead most of the time. Nobody would have a doubt that both Alphas would have the quality to become a leader.

We had decided to wait for Hanges informations about some of the technology we found from the soldiers. After all she knew the most about this situation. She was the one we had trust in. We wouldn't do anything reckless if it could mean death for everyone and that would be the case if we didn't know what we would have to be prepared for.

Once we were all finished we started heading into different directions. Some just stayed, after all there wasn't much we could do down here. Without a job to do it was more than just boring. Everybody was annoyed, you could tell it easily just by looking at everyone. And really often some would lose themselves in stupid fights about things that weren't meaningful.

“Where you going? I asked when Eren and I left the room.

"Hange wanted to talk to me. She might have found out something that could be significant for all of us." He explained.

We entered her office. Greeting her friendly.

"I'm glad you both are here. I wanted to tell it to you first. I figured it wouldn't be very wisely to tell it everyone at once. It would just lead to another controversial and I think you as well believe that we had enough of those by now." She said smiling. We both nodded.

“Like I told you before, I've never seen a technology that was able to identify scent and assign it to our dynamics. But i found out how it works. To explain it in a easy way, it has a magnetic field which transfers the informations about the detecting scent into a code. It reads the code and that way it assigns it to the right dynamics." She explained. "I might be able to find a way to trick it, so it doesn't work right. If they think you are normal humans they might not shoot at us."

"That would be amazing Hange, your helping everyone a lot, without you we would probably get ourselves killed." I said.

"I know I'm awesome. Thanks for telling me that." She laughed. "Don't worry I'll somehow manage to figure something out." Hange said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that Hanges explanation doesn't make any sense, but I could not think of a better explanation, so I hope this is fine.
> 
> Comments would be nice :)


End file.
